The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In image and video coding, pictures and their corresponding sample arrays can be partitioned into blocks using tree structure based schemes. Then, each block can be processed with one of multiple processing modes. Merge mode is one of such processing modes in which spatially or temporally neighboring blocks can share a same set of motion parameters. Encoders and decoders follow the same rule to construct the prediction candidate list, and an index indicating the selected prediction candidate is transmitted from an encoder to a decoder. As a result, motion vector transmission overhead can be reduced.